El futuro siempre acaba cumpliéndose
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Continuación de "Las cartas descontroladas". Sakura, desesperada por esperar tanto a Shaoran, decide volver al futuro para renovar sus esperanzas.
1. Default Chapter

**EL FUTURO SIEMPRE ACABA CUMPLIÉNDOSE** Cap. 1: de vuelta al futuro 

Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡Aquí estoy, con la prometida continuación del fic "Las cartas descontroladas!!!" Quisiera explicarles que dividí el fic en 2 partes, para que no fuera "una enciclopedia" en vez de un fic. Además, el tema es distinto en esta parte, no hay cartas que se descontrolen (¡¡¡¡Uyyyy, qué raro!!!! ^-^). Recuerden que, si no han leído la primera parte (cartas…), no podrán seguir éste, se perderán. Por lo tanto, primero deben leer el susodicho fic. Bueno, ya hablaré en el final, ¡¡¡ya pueden empezar a leer!!!

- ¡¡Ay, Kero!! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? 

- ¡¡Cada día la misma historia!! ¡¡Eres tú la que nunca te despiertas!!

Sakura se terminó de vestir su uniforme universitario, y se peinó delante del espejo. Se ve la misma Sakura del futuro, con el pelo casi tocando los hombros, alta, guapa, aunque más joven, aún. El verse recuerda su futuro, y se desanima. "Hay, Shaoran. Prometiste volver, pero aún no lo has hecho. Empiezo a perder las esperanzas, se me terminan, al igual que las fuerzas. Ha pasado ya 8 años, faltan 2 para llegar al futuro que vimos. Sólo 2. ¿Con tan poco tiempo volverás y nos casaremos?"

- ¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!! ¡¡¡¿Quieres bajar de la luna de una vez?!!! ¡¡Llegarás tarde!!

- ¡Hay sí es verdad! Me voy, ¡adiós, Kero!

- Adiós, acelerada- mira el espejo- "Cada día igual, se queda en el espejo pensando en el mocoso. Me dijo que acabarían juntos en el futuro, pero dudo que después de tanto tiempo ese tipo aparezca".

EN LA UNIVERSIDAD: 

- ¡Buenos días, Niska!

- ¡Buen día, Sakura!

Niska es la mejor amiga de Sakura en la universidad. Tomoyo trabaja de diseñadora y ya terminó la carrera. Niska es algo más alta que Sakura, de pelo castaño (como rubio oscuro), muy brillante, liso y le llega hasta el codo, y ojos de color gris brillante.

- ¡Hola Sakura!

- ¡Hola Ray!

Ray es el novio de Niska. Alto como ella, de pelo pincho y castaño oscuro, y de ojos azul grisáceo (ejem… Respeto a los nombres, no soy muy buena, lo siento ^^UU).

- Te veo más desanimada- dice Niska.

- No… lo que pasa es que… ¡pero si estoy como siempre!

- ¡venga alumnos, todos a sus sitios!- el profesor.

- "¡¡Uf!! Niska es tan observadora como Tomoyo, y también nota lo que me pasa. Mejor me ando con cuidado".

- Psssst, Ray- Niska lo llama con baja voz, para que no la oiga el profesor.

- Dime- Ray coge el mismo tono.

- ¿Has notado que Sakura aún está más decaída? Si ese chico, Li, no vuelve pronto, temo que caiga en una depresión.

- Debemos darle ánimos.

- ¿Tienen algo que decir a la clase?- el profesor los miraba.

- ****^^**** Eh… No… ¡Disculpe profesor!- dijo Niska.

- ****^^**** No volveremos a hablar- dijo Ray.

EN CASA DE SAKURA:

Sakura acababa de volver del "Chan", el bar dónde trabajaba hacía ya unos meses, y estaba sola en casa. Kero estaba en casa de Tomoyo (para hablar con Eriol, según él, pero Tomoyo había preparado una nueva receta de pastel, ¿qué creéis? No hay duda alguna ^-^), su padre trabajaba, y Toya andaba buscando piso para vivir con Nakuru y su hija Nakuri, la traviesa de 6 años. Sakura recuerda como se pone de contenta su sobrinita cuando la ve, el típico -¡¡Tita Sakura!!- y la lanzada al cuello, y sonríe. Recuerda cuando **Shaoran** dijo lo de Nakuri a ella y a Shaoran, casi no se lo podían creer. Y ahora había pasado, como también el noviazgo entre Tomoyo y Eriol, ya oficial. Solo faltaba que sucediera su futuro, con Shaoran. Sakura se entristeció mucho.

- Shaoran… ¿por qué no regresas? … Hace tanto tiempo… que ya se me terminan las esperanzas… las fuerzas… las ilusiones… Y por si fuera poco… hace meses que no me escribes… antes recibía una carta tuya cada 2 semanas, por lo menos… tampoco me llamas… hace más de 1 año que no lo haces… ¿de dónde puedo sacar fuerzas?- casi lloraba.

Se queda mirando su habitación. Ya no era la misma habitación, era la habitación que ahora tenía en Tokio, hacía como 1 año y medio que se había ido a vivir allí. Le escribió a Shaoran dándole la nueva dirección, y después sólo recibió una carta más, la última en todo el tiempo que hacía que estaba allí. Se para en el peluche, lo mira, y vuelven las lagrimas, pero no se derraman. Mira en el escritorio. Allá están sus queridas cartas. Había logrado mucho más poder, y las usaba algunas veces con Eriol, en forma de entrenamiento. Una idea pasó por su mente. Una idea loca, producto de su desesperación y tristeza.

- ¿Y por qué no? Si los volviera a ver, seguro que cogería más fuerzas y esperanzas. Necesito un consuelo, seguro que lo encuentro. Pero antes…

Cogió y escribió una pequeña nota para Kero, diciéndole donde iría. Terminada la nota, invocó la vara, cogió la carta Tiempo y…

- ¡Tiempo, llévame 10 años en el futuro!

Y Tiempo obedeció. Al volver a abrir los ojos, vio que estaba en el mismo descampado que la última vez. 

- ¡Lo conseguí! Ahora debo encontrarles. Vamos.

Empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad de Tokio, pero se fijó en una cosa. La ciudad se veía ahora más grande que antes.

- Un momento… ¡Qué tonta he sido! Quería volver al mismo tiempo en que estuve de pequeña, o sea, dentro de 2 años, ¡¡Y no 10!! Ahora aquí también han pasado 7 años. ¡Oh no! ¡¡Vaya error!! ¿Y ahora cómo les encuentro? La ciudad debe haber cambiado, y no recuerdo muy bien dónde viven. ¡¡Vaya error más grande!!

Sakura estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, así que no se movía de sitio. Estaba confusa. Si iba a la ciudad y se perdía, a saber dónde llegaría, ya que no sabía ninguna dirección. Ni la suya, ni la de Tomoyo… De nadie. De pronto tuvo una idea.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Iré al bar "Chan", donde trabajo ahora, espero que aún siga allí. Pero antes mejor me recojo el pelo, no sea que me confundan por la de este tiempo.

Se ató el pelo con una goma que llevaba en la muñeca y se encaminó hacia la ciudad. Tardó toda la mañana para llegar hasta el "Chan". Entró y se topó con una mujer de su misma estatura, de unos 30 años, pelo negro y recogido, y ojos miel.

- Perdone, busco a una chica llamada Sakura.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Te refieres a una chica de ojos muy verdes, Sakura Li?

- Ehhh… sí- dijo decidida.

- Ya no trabaja aquí desde que tubo a su hijo, pero viene muy a menudo con su familia y sus amigos. 

- Y… ¿sabe dónde vive?

- ¿Para qué la buscas?- la chica desconfiaba, frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Eh? ^^U Pues… Soy una vieja amiga, de donde vivía antes, Tomoeda. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

- Ah, bueno. Perdona, pero es que soy algo desconfiadilla ^-^- dijo con una sonrisa- Mira, no está muy lejos, un cuarto de hora caminando. Coge hacía la derecha. Cuando llegues a un cruce, tira a la derecha. Un segundo cruce y a la izquierda. Llegarás a una calle que son todo casas individuales. Es la número 20.

- o.oUUUUUU

Sakura miró a la mujer con cara de "no me he enterado de nada", cosa que la señora notó.

- Mira, mejor te lo apunto en un papel, en forma de mapa.

- Muchas gracias, señora. ^^UUU "No me acordaba ni de la mitad."

Notas de la autora: 

¡Hola de nuevo! Por fin pude terminar el fic, después de los problemas que tuve… Bueno, es el primer capítulo, así que no hay mucha cosa interesante. Los capítulos son más o menos así de cortos, no se sorprendan, me salió así :-P aunque hay alguno más largo que otro. ¿Quieren algún avance? No hay mucho, pero ahí va:

_Sakura acaba llegando a "su" casa, encontrándose con un par de personajes desconocidos, a Shaoran con la boca abierta por su llegada y a Kero ¡pidiendo disculpas!

Si quieren saber más cosas les invito a que lean el cap. 2: nueva visita, nuevos personajes. Espero que quieran seguir esta serie, aunque no sea tan divertida como la otra. Bueno, ya me despido de ustedes. ¡Hasta pronto!

¡¡Oye!! ¿¿Solo pones eso de avance??

¿Otra vez aquí, Xkari18?

¡¡Sí!! ^_^

¡He Kina! Xkari18 tiene razón, no has dicho casi nada.

Yo también me alegro de verte, Laura. ¬_¬

¡Ah sí! Esto… ¡Hola! *^^*

Mira, no he dicho casi nada porque los capítulos son cortos. Y tampoco voy a decir nada más. ^^

¡No seas así, ¡Veropaaa!!

¡¡Me vuelves a llamar así y te mato!!

¿Veropa? ¡Suena divertido!

¬_¬****** Como si no tuviera bastante con la Laura y mi madre…

¿Qué tiene esto que ver con tu madre?

Es que fui yo quien le llamó así. Ji, ji, ji ^-^

¡¡Mamá!! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

¿Sabes, hija mía linda?

¡¡Ay, ay, ay!! ¡Qué mal me huele esto!

¡¡HACE MÁS ME MEDIA HORA QUE TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS LA CENA!!

^^U Su madre…

._.U Vaya madre…

Bueno… -_- Disculpen las molestias, lectores, ya nos vamos y espero volverles a ver en el próximo capítulo, ¡¡¡adiós!!!


	2. Nueva visita, nuevos personajes

Cap. 2: nueva visita, nuevos personajes 

Sakura hizo todo el recorrido que estaba en el papel. Finalmente, llegó a la casa número 20. ¡Sí, esa era! ¡La misma casa, la que parecía un chalet enorme! ¡Aún vivían allí! ¡Sí, sí, sí, bien! (eso lo pensó Sakura). Tocó el timbre, y oyó unos lloriqueos procedentes del jardín, que no podía ver porque había un muro bien alto.

- ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!!- era la voz de una niña (¿Una niña?)

- ¡¡Shhhhht!! ¡No llores, por favor!- era la voz de Kero- te compraré más caramelos, pero no llores, perdóname.

- ¡Kero!- la voz de un niño- ¿Por qué siempre acabas comiéndote los caramelos? ¡Son de todos, no tuyos!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya conoces mi debilidad por los dulces!

Entonces abrieron la puerta, y se vio a sí misma, un poquitín más alta y el pelo algo más largo. (nota: ahora habrá 2 Sakura, así que la del futuro, en negrita, como en el otro fic ^-^)

- Vaya- dijo** Sakura**- Ya has venido.

- Sí… verás… Es que…

- A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones, recuerda que somos la misma persona, yo ya lo he vivido ^-^

- Sí, tienes razón n_n

- ¿Quién es, cariño?- era la voz de Shaoran (¡¡¡Que raro suena decir eso en él!!!).

- Una visita inesperada. Anda, pasa.

- Gracias.

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde se hallaba Shaoran leyendo, que alzó la vista y casi se cae de la silla al verlas a las 2.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué…

- Esto… verás Shaoran- dijo **Sakura**- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba muy deprimida porque no regresabas de Hong Kong? Pues para coger ánimos, volví al futuro. Pero me equivoqué y, en vez de volver al futuro que vimos, vine otros 10 años más adelante. Y aquí tienes a la yo de 10 años atrás (¡vaya! ¡Cómo me complico yo sola la vida! ^-^U)

- Pe… Pero… ¡¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!!

- Me puse tan feliz con tu llegada que se me pasó por alto.

- Bueno, ahora no me enfadaré contigo por algo de hace 10 años- se levantó, le dio un beso a **Sakura** y le dijo a Sakura- Bienvenida.

- n_n Gracias.

- Gracias por perdonarme, querido ^-^

- De nada chicas **^_^**

En el comedor hay unas puertas de cristal que dan al jardín. Estaban abiertas y en aquel momento entró un niño de 7 años, de pelo rebelde y de color marrón clarito, y ojos verdes, muy verdes.

- ¡No se vale! ¡Kero se ha comido nuestros caramelos!- entonces se quedó mirando a Sakura- ¿Quién eres? Os parecéis mucho.

- Mira- dijo **Sakura**- debo explicar un par de cosas. Veréis…

- ¡Buaaaa!- otra vez los lloriqueos.

Entonces entró Kero muy deprisa, con cara de asustado, sin ni siquiera fijarse en Sakura.

- ¡¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!! ¡No consigo que deje de llorar, no hay manera! Te llama, Sakura, a ver si la haces callar- entonces vio a Sakura- ¿Eh? Pero… Pero ¿quién eres?

- Esto…- dijo **Sakura**- Verás Kero, soy yo hace 10 años. 

- ¡¡¿pero… QUE DICES?!! ¡Ayyy! ¡hazla callar!- Kero se tapó los oídos, aún se oía los lloriqueos.

- Shaoran, ¿me haces un favor? Ocúpate tú de Kina, ¿quieres? Debo explicar un par de cosas.

- Tranquila, ya voy- Shaoran fue hacía el jardín.

- Veamos- dijo **Sakura** mientras todos se sentaban y se dirigió a Sakura- ¿Te acuerdas que esperaba un niño cuando vinisteis?- Sakura afirmó con la cabeza y **Sakura** (me sigue sonando raro ^^U) apretó al niño (que estaba a su lado) contra sí- Es este chiquillo de aquí.

- ¿Eh?- Sakura se quedó parada, solo pudo decir esto.

- No me digas que no lo habías notado- dijo Kero- ¡Pero si es una foto del mocoso!

- ¡Kero!- dijo **Sakura**.

- ¡Está bien! Este niño es una réplica de Shaoran. Aunque tiene tu mismo color de pelo y tus mismos ojos.

- Sí- dijo **Sakura**- Además, es tan desconfiado como su padre, y a veces tan amistoso como yo. Se llama Során (se pronuncia casi como Shaoran, casi igual que su padre ^-^).

- ¡Mamá, que me ahogas!- ella lo soltó de su brazo- Y ahora ¿puedes decirme quién es ella?

- Verás, Során. Sabes que una de mis cartas es Tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, la que no puedo tocar.

- Exacto. Y te dije el porqué, ¿cierto?

- Porque esa carta podría llevarme a otro tiempo, y no tendría la magia necesaria para volver.

- ¡Bien! Pues verás, cuando yo tenía 12 años, la carta nos llevó a papá y a mí a 10 años adelante, cuando tú estabas aquí dentro- señaló su vientre- Al volver a nuestro presente, fue cuando papá se fue. ¿Me sigues?

- ¡Pues claro! No soy tonto, y lo bastante mayor para entender las cosas (aquí resalta el mal humor de su padre, heredado ^-^).

- Bueno. Pues cuando tuve 20 años, como papá aún no había vuelto, estaba muy triste. Así que volví al futuro, que es nuestro presente, para animarme. Pues ella soy yo.

- ¿Quieres decir… que ella y tu sois la misma persona, pero ella tiene 20 años?

- ¡Sí, exacto!

- Es más listo de lo que parece,- dijo Kero- el pequeño mocoso.

- ¡¡Que no me llames pequeño mocoso, Kero!!- Során tenía una vena en la cabeza (típico de papá, ¿verdad? ^^)- Bueno, pues si tu- miró a Sakura- eres mamá… ¡Hola! (-_-U la inocencia de mamá).

- ^^U Hola- dijo Sakura.

- Oye Sakura, si volviste al futuro, ¿por qué no comentaste nada con nadie?- dijo Kero a **Sakura**.

- Verás, Kero. Pensé que el futuro debe llegar solo, creo que si ya sabes lo que vendrá, no te gusta tanto. Así que guardé en secreto lo que vi.

- ¡Kero!- Shaoran se acercaba a la puerta, aún no se veía- ¿Dónde estás?

En ese momento entró, pero no solo. Encima de su cuello llevaba a una niña pequeña, muy linda, de pelo como Sakura pero oscuro, y ojos marrones, algo manchada de barro.

- ¡Allí!- la niña señaló a Kero- ¡Allí está! ¡Allí, mira!

- ¿Qué ibas a decirle?- dijo Shaoran en ese tono que se habla a los niños pequeños (no sé si me entienden).

- ¡¡Kero malo, muy malo!! ¡Ya no juego contigo, malo!

- Pe… Pe… Pero…

- ¡Yo tampoco juego contigo!- dijo Során.

- Pe… Pero chicos…

- ¡Vaya, Kero!- dijo **Sakura**- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- ¡Se ha comido mis chuches!- dijo la pequeña.

- ¡Y las mías!- dijo Során.

- Bueno, no tenéis que enfadaros por eso, ya sabéis que Kero le gustan mucho las golosinas, más que a un niño. Haremos una cosa: compraremos más chuches.

- ¿Chuches?- preguntó Sakura.

- Son las golosinas- dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Y a Kero no daré ni una!- dijo la niña (es pequeñita, así que aún no habla bien del todo).

- Está bien- dijo **Sakura**- Kero no tendrá chuches, por haberse comido los vuestros. 

- ¡¡Sakura!!- Kero suplicaba.

- Si quieres que te los compre, debes pedirles perdón. Son niños, y las chuches también les gustan mucho. No te tienes que comer las suyas- dijo **Sakura** en tono serio.

- Está bien. Perdonad chicos, ya sabéis que a mí me encantan las chuches, y no me puedo controlar.

- Vale- dijo la niña con una bonita sonrisa- Pero quiero que seas grande, muy grande, y así montar a caballito ^-^

- De acuerdo -_- 

- No es la primera vez que te comes mis caramelos, así que no viene de unos más- dijo Során- pero no me llames "pequeño mocoso".

- Vale, no lo haré.

- ¡A ver, señorita!- dijo Shaoran cogiendo a la niña, aún en su cuello- Creo que el baño la espera. Va usted llenita de barro.

- ¡¡Joooooo!! ¡No quiero!

- ¿No quieres estar guapa para cuando vengan Yugi y Nica?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces, ¡a bañarse, traviesa!

- ¡Sí!

Y así, Shaoran se dirigió al baño con la niña en su cuello.

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola, que bueno verles de nuevo! Este capítulo es más interesante, ¿verdad? Respeto a la niña, enseguida se ve quien es, ¿a qué sí? Aquí viene algún que otro avance:

_Sakura descubre enseguida quién es esa niña (como todos ^-^)

_Aparecen Yugi y Nica, dos personajes "inesperados".

Hay otra sorpresa, pero no la diré ya que es el final del capítulo siguiente: cap.3: los hijos son como sus padres.

Espero que quieran seguirlo…

¡Hombre! ¡Aquí has dicho más que en el otro capítulo!

¡Sí! ¡Ya quiero leerlo!

¡Hola, chicas! ¬¬ Tendré que cerrar la habitación con llave.

¿Acaso no te gusta que te hagamos compañía?

¡Desagradecida! ¬_¬ 

^^UUUU ¡No es eso, si me encanta que estéis aquí conmigo! Lo que pasa es que las notas de la autora son notas de **la autora**, no de las **amigas** de la autora.

¡Oh, venga ya! Son notas en general.

Además, te ayudamos a que la gente se interese por el capítulo siguiente.

-_- Siempre igual. Bueno, a lo que iba: espero que les haya gustado y quieran leer el siguiente capítulo. 

Y ya lo saben: para dudas, críticas…

Tomatazos, e-mails bomba, amenazas de muerte…

¬¬## Aquí tienen mis direcciones: kina.vero@andorra.ad  y kina_vero@hotmail.com ¡hasta pronto!

¡Adiós, gracias por leerlo!

¡Chao!


	3. Los hijos son como sus padres

Cap. 3: los hijos son  como sus padres

En el anterior capítulo vimos que Shaoran iba a bañar a aquella niña y aún no sabíamos quien era, pero fácil de saber.

- Por cierto, Során…- dijo **Sakura**.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ya te has duchado?

- ¡¿Eh?! o.oU  Esto… Verás… Yo…- el chiquillo estaba "algo" nervioso.

- ¡Ya estás yendo ahora mismo!

- ¡Pero si acaban de entrar ellos!

- Eso no importa, os ducháis los 2 juntos.

- ¬¬* ¡Está bien!- el niño se levantó y se fue.

- Ya te has dado cuenta de quién es esa niña, ¿verdad?- dijo **Sakura**.

- Sospecho algo- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Anda, suéltalo! ^_^

- ¿Es vuestra hija? 

- Sí. Tiene 5 años y se llama Kina.

- A diferencia de Során- dijo Kero- Kina es igualita a ti en todo, Sakura, pero el color de ojos y de pelo es el mismo que el del mocoso.

- ¬¬*** ¡Kero!

- ¡perdón! Quería decir Shaoran, lo siento.

- -_- ¡Ay, Kero! No vas a cambiar nunca.

- No se puede negar- dijo Kero- que los 2 son hijos del moco…- al ver la cara de **Sakura** se calló- ¡De Shaoran! Uno es un cromo de él, y la otra tiene el mismo color de ojos y pelo.

- Tienes razón- dijo Sakura.

- ¬_¬* ¿Acaso no crees que le sea fiel?- dijo **Sakura**.

- ^^UU ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Tranquila!- Kero casi temblaba. "No es muy buena idea hacerla enfadar. O me mata, ¡o me deja sin comer!"

- ¡Sakura!- era Shaoran desde el baño- ¡Ven!

- ¡Ya voy!- miró a Sakura- Me parece que tiene algún que otro problemilla, ahora vuelvo- y se dirigió al baño.

- ¡Hey Sakura!- dijo Kero- ¿Quieres que juguemos con los videojuegos? ¡¡Tengo uno que es una pasada!!

- ^^U Está bien.

Al cabo de una media hora (más o menos) **Sakura** salió con Kina, ahora limpia y con un vestido. Detrás aparecieron padre e hijo, los 2 con el pelo mojado y todo rebelde.

- ¡Eh Shaoran!- dijo Kero- ¿Pero tú no te habías duchado esta mañana?

- ¡Sí! Lo que pasa es que Kina me ha mojado todo de arriba abajo.

- Por eso me pidió que fuera- dijo **Sakura** casi riendo- ¡estaban los 3 empapados!

Sakura se imaginó la escena y sonrió.

- ¡Eh Sakura!- dijo **Sakura** (de verdad que aún me suena raro)- ¿Quieres ayudarme a arreglar a la niña?

- ¡Sí claro!- se levantó de inmediato.

- ¡Yo también voy!- dijo Kero.

- Y vosotros dos- **Sakura** se refería a los chicos- Haced el favor de secaros el pelo. Shaoran, arréglale.

- ¿¡Para qué mudarnos tanto si sólo vienen a comer?!- dijo Során.

- ¡Anda, vamos! No te quejes tanto- le dijo su padre pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Padre e hijo fueron hacia el baño, y los otros al piso de arriba, a la habitación de 2 camas donde Sakura y Shaoran durmieron la otra vez, pero ahora había sólo 1 cama.

- ¿No había dos camas aquí?- preguntó Sakura al entrar.

-  Kina duerme aquí- dijo **Sakura** - la otra cama está en la habitación de Során. Veamos… ¿Le buscas un vestido mientras yo la peino? Están en el armario.

- Sí.

- Pero píllale algo que no sea falda, para que pueda jugar.

Sakura miró en el armario y vio vestidos muy bonitos. 

- Vaya, si hay vestidos míos de cuando era más pequeña.

- ¡Ah! Esos vestidos se los he pasado a la niña- dijo **Sakura**. 

- ¡Y los otros son regalo de tita Tomoyo!- dijo Kina- Oye, mamá.

- ¿Qué quieres, cielo?

- ¿Quién es?- la niña señaló a Sakura.

- Es una amiga de papá y mía, se llama Sakura.

- ¡Anda, cómo tú!

- ¡Si, cómo yo!- miró a Sakura- Aún es demasiado pequeña como para entenderlo.

- Claro. 

Vistieron a Kina con una camisa blanca, con dibujos de ramas con flores azules, y una falda-pantalón azul con ramas con flores blancas. Llevaba el mismo corte de pelo que Sakura cuando era pequeña, y su madre le ató las coletas con una cinta azul y otra blanca.

- ¿Sabes Sakura?- dijo Kina- Azul y blanco son mis colores favoritos.

- ¿A si?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Sí. Y a Során el verde. ¿A ti cuál te gusta?

- Pues el rosa y el blanco.

- ¡El rosa también me gusta mucho!

- ¿De verdad?- Sakura sonreía más ampliamente.

Bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Során, que llevaba una camisa verde y pantalón gris, poniendo la mesa

- Mamá- dijo el niño- Papá ha ido ahora a abrir la puerta.

- Hazme un favor y coge a Kina. Yo voy a saludar a los invitados- **Sakura** puso la niña en los brazos de Sakura y se fue.

- ¿Quién ha venido?- preguntó Sakura entrando en el comedor con la niña.

- Tío Eriol y tía Tomoyo, con Yugi y Nica. Han venido a comer.

- ¿Yugi y Nica?

- Son sus hijos.

- ¿Tienen hijos? OoO

- Yugi es 5 meses más pequeño que yo. Y Nica es un mes más grande que Kina. Además, son nuestros mejores amigos.

- ¡Sí! ¡Y Nica va a mi clase!- dijo Kina, cuando Sakura la dejó en el suelo.

- Yugi también va a mi clase- dijo Során- somos del mismo año.

Entonces aparecieron Tomoyo, detrás Eriol con Shaoran, y por último **Sakura** cogiendo las manos de 2 niños. Ellos sí se podía decir que eran hermanos: los dos de pelo negro azulado (Nica con las puntas rizadas), ojos azules con una mirada misteriosa y a la vez tierna, aunque Yugi llevaba gafas. Nica era de tez pálida y también Yugi, pero el chico no tanto. Los dos tenían la dulce sonrisa de su madre, y Nica tenía su misma afición por los vídeos, y era muy alegre. Yugi no lo parecía tanto.

- ¡¡Tita tomoyo!!- Kina corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Hola Kina!- Tomoyo se agachó- ¡Estás muy linda!- miró a Sakura y se levantó- ¡¡Sakura!! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí!

- ._.U ¿No te sorprende?

- Shaoran y yo se lo hemos explicado- dijo **Sakura** soltando las manos de los niños.

- Hola Sakura. Soy Yugi, mucho gusto.

- Encantada.

- Yo soy Nica, encantada.

- Lo mismo digo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer. Cuando los niños terminaron, salieron al jardín a jugar con Kero, que se transformó en Keroberos y los niños se subían en él. Mientras, en el comedor los demás hablaban.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo Sakura- ¿Yugi y Során?

- Así es- dijo Shaoran- Hace poco que empezaron a practicar la magia, pero ya tienen un gran dominio, aún siendo tan jóvenes.

- Során es más poderoso que Yugi- dijo Eriol- Debe deberse a que los dos padres son hechiceros. Además que la madre- miró a **Sakura**- es una gran hechicera, reconocida en muchos sitios. Mucha gente te compara con Clow Reed. 

- ****^-^**** ¡Eriol, no me halagues!

- Además de ser la hechicera más poderosa, estás casada con el jefe del clan Li, un clan de magos muy conocida y con mucho prestigio.

- **^_^** ¡Ya vale!- dijo Shaoran, entonces se puso serio- Pronto Nica y Kina también empezaran a practicar magia. Y puedo notar que nuestra hija ya tiene un nivel de magia bastante elevada, sin haberla practicado nunca.

- Tu hija es un caso especial- dijo Eriol- Siempre ha tenido un cierto nivel de magia. En poco tiempo superará a su hermano y un día será la nueva maestra. Será muy poderosa, como su madre.

- ***^-^*** ¡Ya vale Eriol!

- ^___^ Cuando Kina transforme las cartas Sakura en sus cartas, Nica y yo nos encargaremos de grabarla y de hacerle los vestidos de combate. ¡¡La historia CardCaptor volverá a repetirse!!

- ^^UUU Tomoyo…- dijeron todos.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura fue hacia el jardín para vigilar un poco a los niños, ya que se estaba aburriendo. Al salir vio que a la derecha, en el fondo había 2 columpios, dónde estaban Során y Yugi, competiendo a ver quién llegaba más alto. Al lado había un pequeño parque de arena. Kero, en su forma de peluche, se había quedado dormido, y Nica le estaba enterrando el cuerpo. Todo estaba en orden. Sakura iba a decirles que todo estaba bien a los mayores y volver cuando se percató de algo.

- Un momento… ¿Dónde está Kina?

Notas de la autora:

^^UUUUUUUUU ¡¡¡ Vaya forma de terminar el capítulo, ahora sí me van a querer matar!!! Lo siento pero ya iba siendo hora de terminarlo, ¿no? Aunque me quedó cortito. :-P Bueno, déjenme que les explique algo: Kina es el nombre que inventé cuando miraba Sakura, imaginándome como sería su hija. Y… bueno, a mi prima le dio por llamarme Verókina (vaya prima --) y se me quedó el final del nombre. ¡¡Que conste que nunca pensé que podría hacer fics (ni siquiera sabía qué era eso cuando inventaba historias ^^UU)!!

Ahora que está aclarado, (¡¡por favor no me miren mal que es la verdad!! ^^UUUU) vamos a echar unas preguntas, y ¡sin interrupciones! Ahora he cerrado la puerta con llave ^-^ Vamos allá:

_ ¿Dónde está la pequeñina? ¿Cómo ha podido desaparecer? (^^UUU ya verán como, ya. ^^UUUUU)

El siguiente capítulo es muy cortito, -_- lo siento pero se agotan las ideas, espero que lo quieran leer, **Cap. 4: situación de alerta roja**.

Y ya saben, críticas, cartas bomba (no más virus, por favor /_\), sugerencias, su colección de verduras y legumbres (menos pimientos y cebollas, please .) a: kina.vero@andorra.ad y kina_vero@hotmail.com ¡Prometo contestar cuando pueda! Y si no lo hago me vuelven a escribir y me echan bronca, ¿vale?

¡¡¡¡Adiós!!!! Muchos ^*^

Kina ^_^


	4. Situación de alerta roja

Cap. 4: Situación de alerta roja 

Miró a todos los lados, pero no la vio. Fue hasta donde estaban los otros niños y les preguntó por ella, pero no sabían donde se había metido. Sakura se asustó y entró corriendo al comedor.

- ¡Eh Sakura! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡¡¡¡Kina no está!!!! ¡¡¡Ha desaparecido!!!

Todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia el jardín. En efecto, la pequeña no estaba. **Sakura** despertó a Kero.

- ¡¡¿Qué dices?!!- gritó el muñeco- ¡Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento! Inspeccionaré todo el jardín, ¡¡no puede haberse escapado, está todo enmuralladado!!

- ¡Oíd, niños! ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la visteis?- dijo Shaoran en tono serio.

- Estuvimos en la tierra un rato- dijo Nica- pero luego quería ir a los columpios.

- Pero estábamos Yugi y yo, así que se alejó enfadada, y no la vimos más- dijo Során.

- Estaba enfadada porque tu no le dejaste subir al columpio ni un momento- dijo Yugi.

- ¡Y tu tampoco, así que no me eches la culpa!

- Tampoco le dejabas jugar con nosotros.

- ¡Porque es muy pequeña!

**Sakura** iba a regañar a Során por no haberla dejado jugar y no haberla vigilado, pero Kero interrumpió. 

- ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Sakura!!- Kero venía a toda velocidad- ¡¡venid todos, rápido!!

Todos le siguieron al otro extremo del jardín, donde había algunas plantas y flores. Había plantados un árbol de cerezo a cada punta, y detrás de una vieron un agujero en la tierra.

- ¿De dónde ha salido este agujero?- preguntó **Sakura**.

- Lo más probable- dijo Shaoran- es que lo haya hecho el perro de los vecinos. Kina debe haberse colado por aquí.

**Sakura** salió corriendo hacia la casa de los vecinos, mientras Shaoran y Eriol tapaban el agujero. Esperaron un poco, y vieron volver a **Sakura** corriendo.

- ¡Los vecinos dicen que estaban dentro y no la vieron, ¡¡¡y que tenían la puerta abierta!!!! ¡¡¡Se ha ido!!!

- Sí, pero… ¿A dónde? Tranquila Sakura- dijo Shaoran abrazando a su mujer para calmarla un poco- Cálmate, seguro que la encontramos.

- Ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Során- Cuando no la dejamos subir, ella dijo que iría a unos columpios más grandes… ella sola. ¡Debe haber ido al parque Eru! 

Una vez en el parque, buscaron por todos los rincones, ante las miradas curiosas de la gente que estaba allí, pero la pequeña no aparecía.

- Lo más probable es que se haya perdido por el camino- dijo Eriol- Es muy pequeña y la ciudad muy grande.

- ¡¡Debemos buscar por toda la ciudad!!- dijo **Sakura**- ¡Pedir ayuda!

- Tranquila Sakura- Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga- Nosotros te ayudaremos. Ven, iremos a la policía con los niños, mientras Eriol, Shaoran y tu, Sakura- mirando a Sakura- la buscáis.

- Yo buscaré contigo, Sakura- dijo Kero poniéndose al lado de Sakura- Tú aún no conoces mucho la ciudad, ¿verdad?

- Tienes razón, Kero, gracias. Venga, seguro que la encontramos.

- Nica, Yugi, venid con nosotras- dijo Tomoyo.

- De acuerdo, mamá

- Muy bien- dijo **Sakura**- Vamos Során.

- ¡No!- dijo el niño, bien convencido- Si yo no me hubiera portado mal con ella, no se habría ido, así que es culpa mía. ¡¡Ayudaré a papá a buscarla!!

- ¡Yo también quiero buscarla!- dijo Yugi.

**Sakura** y Tomoyo vieron que sus hijos estaban bien decididos a ir, así que accedieron.

- Está bien, puedes ir con tu padre. Pero no le traigas problemas, pórtate bien. ¿Entendido?- dijo **Sakura**.

- De acuerdo. 

- Lo mismo te digo, Yugi.

- Sí, mamá.

Se dividieron para buscar a la niña mientras Tomoyo y **Sakura** iban a la policía. Cada padre con su hijo, y Sakura con Kero, quedando para reunirse 2 horas después en el mismo sitio. Sakura tubo una idea: utilizó la carta Espejo, que hizo un doble de su ama y también buscó por su parte. 1 hora después se reunió con Espejo en el lugar acordado, las 2 sin ninguna pista.

A las 2 horas se reunieron con los demás.

- ¿Eh? ¿Otra Sakura?- dijo Shaoran.

- Es la carta Espejo, nos está ayudando a buscar- dijo Sakura- ¿habéis encontrado algo?

Solo de ver sus caras calladas comprendió que no habían tenido mucha suerte. Poco después aparecieron **Sakura** y Tomoyo, con una imagen idéntica a Sakura.

- ¿Tu también has usado la carta Espejo?- le dijo Shaoran a **Sakura.**

- Sí, pero no hemos encontrado nada. Fuimos a la policía, pero no pueden empezar a buscar al menos 24 horas después de la desaparición.

- Luego hemos buscado en la zona norte de la ciudad, pero nada- dijo Tomoyo.

Se estaba haciendo de noche, y todavía no la habían encontrado. Las cartas espejo volvieron a ser cartas en las manos de sus amas. Caminaban por la ciudad, Shaoran no dejaba de abrazar a **Sakura**, que estaba muy nerviosa y al borde de ponerse a llorar. Todos tenían cara triste, y a Során se le escapaban las lagrimas en silencio.

- Sé… Sé que…- **Sakura** sollozaba- Sé que la encontraremos. Yo… ya…- miró a Sakura- ya lo he vivido. ¡¡Pero no consigo recordar donde la encontramos!!

- Sakura, amor, tranquila- Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza- Estás demasiado nerviosa, por eso no te acuerdas. Intenta recordar, pero antes cálmate, así no harás nada.

- ¡¡¡Es que no puedo Shaoran!!!- **Sakura** rompió a llorar en los brazos de su chico.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! Tranquila- le dijo en voz dulce- Vamos Sakura, no llores, así no solucionarás nada. Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar.

- ¡No descansaré hasta tener a la niña en brazos! ¡¡Está sola en la ciudad, se está haciendo de noche y sólo tiene 5 años!!

- Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- sabemos que sufres mucho, te entendemos, pero debes tranquilizarte.****

Notas de la autora:

¡¡Hola, encantada de volver a verles por aquí!! n_n ¿A que me quedó cortito? Ustedes perdonen U.U El que viene aún lo es más T_T ¡Pero el último prometo que será el más largo! ^O^

¡Ay, Kina! ¡Cómo eres! ^^UU

¡Lo que hay que ver! -_-Uu

"¬¬*** Vaya por dios" ¡Hola! ^^ ¿Cómo habéis abierto la puerta?

^^ Pues mira, solo hemos tenido que bajar la manilla y entrar. XDDDD

Me parece que te olvidaste de echar la llave. XDDDDD

"¬¬**************** ¡Seré tonta!" U.U ¡Está bien, quedaos!

¡¡¡Siiiiiiii!!!

¡¡VIVA!! ¡¡Eres un sol, hermana!!

****^-^**** "Por lo menos no me aburro tanto"

¿Puedo decir algo del próximo capítulo?    ___

^^UUUUUU ¡Pues claro!

¿A que no adivinan qué idea tendrá Során para encontrar a Kina? (la del fic, no ésta ^^)

¬_¬U 

Además, esa niña tan especial tendrá una cosa cuando la encuentren.

¡¡Ya vale!! ¡¡Stop!! ¡Hasta aquí los avances! Lo siento pero ya dije que era cortito. No les molestamos más, así que nos vemos en: **Cap. 5:una gran idea, hijo**. ¡¡Ya nos veremos allí!! Me despido con cariño,

Kina ^_^

Adiós, yo también me despido,

Xkari18

Chao a todos!! Nos vemos,

Laura


	5. Una gran idea, hijo

Cap. 5: Una gran idea, hijo 

De pronto, Során levantó la vista del suelo. Tenía una idea para poder encontrar a su hermana, pero necesitaría ayuda, así que se puso al lado de su padre para hablar con él.

- Papá, oye…

- Ahora no puedo estar por ti, Során- Shaoran estaba nervioso, pues **Sakura **aún lloraba en sus brazos.

- Tío Eriol…- el chico se había ido a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Eriol llevaba a Nica en brazos, dormida.

- ¡Kina! ¡Ven, vamos a jugar!- Nica hablaba en sueños.

- Pobrecita, lo de Kina la ha afectado mucho- dijo Tomoyo, colocándose al lado de Eriol. Se miraron y miraron a la niña.

- Vaya- dijo Során, poniéndose detrás de ellos- Todos pasan de mí.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Során?- Sakura estaba a su lado.

- Nada Sakura… O mamá… No sé como llamarte.

- Mejor que me llames Sakura, aún no soy tu madre.

- Qué raro suena esto.

- Y que lo digas ^-^- ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ^-^- él se la devolvió.

- Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea para encontrar a Kina, pero no me hacen ni caso.

- n_n ¿Y… no me la puedes contar a mí?

- ¿Me puedes ayudar?

- En todo lo que pueda.

- ¡Bien!- la cogió por el brazo- ¡Vamos!

Során la separó del grupo.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vais?- era Kero, que los había seguido.

- Sé cómo encontrar a Kina- dijo Során- y necesito ayuda mágica.

- ¡Pues yo voy con vosotros!

Llegaron al parque Eru, ahora estaba completamente vacío, ya que era de noche.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan, pequeño mocoso?

- Convertirte en un peluche de verdad si me llamas así.

- ¿Vais a discutir ahora?- dijo Sakura- No es el mejor momento.

- Tienes razón- dijo Során- A ver, Kero, siempre dices que Kina ya desprende un poco de magia, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Mi idea es utilizar la brújula (¡¡¡¡por fin sé cómo se llama el tablero!!!! ^-^ Gracias a mis amigas por decírmelo).

- ¡¡¿Cómo pretendes utilizar la brújula?!!- Kero estaba enfadado- ¡¡¡Es que no ves que no tienes magia suficiente para encontrarla, con la poca magia que desprende tu hermana!!!

- ¡Ya lo sé! Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Sakura. Sólo papá y yo sabemos utilizar la brújula. Cuando la invoque, necesito que me vayas pasando poco a poco magia de la tuya, hasta que señale la presencia de Kina.

- ¡De acuerdo!

El niño invocó los poderes de la brújula pero ésta no señalaba nada. Sakura puso su mano en el hombro derecho del chico.

- ¡Oh magia creada por mi estrella! ¡Concéntrate y disuélvete en el cuerpo de este mortal!

Desde que Eriol regresó, le había enseñado muchos hechizos a Sakura, y éste era 1. Poco a poco apareció una luz blanca en la palma de Sakura, que entraba en Során, despacio. Sakura tenía mucho cuidado. Si le daba demasiado poder o se lo daba muy deprisa, el niño podía morir, ya que no estaba entrenado ni tenía la capacidad suficiente de aguantar tanta magia. Fue traspasando su poder hasta que la brújula indicó hacia la derecha. Rápidamente fueron hasta donde señalaba, un callejón. La vieron allí, pero no estaba sola, tenía una luz azulada que la rodeaba. La niña, al verles, sonrió y cayó dormida al suelo. Entonces esa luz se hizo más pequeña y de una forma rectangular, y se apagó. Sakura cogió a Kina en brazos y Során la "guió" hasta casa.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

- ¡Hum! ¡está delicioso!- Kero se puso un trozo de flan en la boca.

- ¡¡Nunca te vuelvas a ir de casa sola!! ¡¡Te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa!!- Shaoran estaba regañando a alguien.

- No seas tan duro con ella Shaoran- decía **Sakura**- Aún es muy pequeña- dijo cogiendo a Kina en brazos y abrazándola- Mi niña, como me hiciste sufrir.

- Lo siento mamá, lo siento papá. No lo haré más, de verdad.

Sakura contemplaba la bonita escena entre Kina y sus padres, que la abrazaban. A su lado tenía a Kero y a Során, que miraba con mala cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Során?- dijo Sakura- ¿Acaso estás celoso?

- ¿Celosos yo? ¿Por qué la mimen tanto? ¡Qué va!- dejó de mirar a su interlocutora y miró a sus padres- ¬_¬*** 

- ¡Anda, vaya caso estás hecho!- Sakura le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo abrazó.

- ¡Venga, Során!- dijo Kero- Si ayer estabas muy preocupado por tu hermana, ¡y ahora la desprecias!

- ¡Oye! Ante todo es mi hermana y, aunque a veces la trate mal, la quiero mucho. Sólo bromeo con ella, aunque no le gusta mucho.

Lo que dijo Során hizo que Sakura se acordara de su hermano. Siempre llamándola "monstruo" y haciéndola quedar mal delante de sus amigos, pero en el fondo sabía que se preocupaba mucho por ella y la quería, aunque nunca lo demostrara. Során era un caso parecido. "Debe ser el complejo de hermano mayor" pensó sonriendo.

En ese momento entraron los padres con su hija, y **Sakura** abrazó a Során.

- ¡Ay, mi niño! ¡Te has comportado como un auténtico valiente! ¡¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!!- dijo dándole un beso.

- **^-^** ¡Vamos mamá! No hay para tanto.

- ¡Así se hace, hijo!- dijo Shaoran poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

- ***^_^*** Je, je, je, je.

- Ahora que me acuerdo- dijo Sakura- Cuando encontramos a Kina, tenía una luz que la rodeaba. ¿Sabes qué era, Kero?

- Sí. Ahora vuelvo.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, realmente éste me quedó de lo más corto T_T

¡Y que lo digas! U.U

¡Pero el que viene es el más largo! ^^

n_n Esta vez nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, chicas.

¡Sí! ^-^

Bueno, ¿qué decimos del próximo capítulo? ^^

Veamos…

¿Qué era esa esfera que tenía Kina al encontrarla?

¿Se irá Sakura a su tiempo?

¿Lograré terminar el fic? ¿Dejaré algún día de decir estupideces?

¡No lo creo! XDDDD

¬_¬**********

¡Tú eres así, Kina! ¡Por eso nos caes tan bien!

****n_n****

Bueno, ya saben: comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones… 

Virus, bombas, cebollazos…

Laura… ;_; ¡Qué mala eres conmigo!

¡Solo te devuelvo lo que me hiciste en el cole!

XDDDDD ¡Qué mal te dejaba! ¡Pero era para divertirnos, tu también me hacías cosas como éstas!

¡Pues por eso las hago! Para divertirnos. n_n

"¡Qué cruz! ¬¬" Bueno, me escriben en mis emilios si quieren decirme algo: kina.vero@andorra.ad y kina_vero@hotmail.com Nos vemos en el ÚLTIMO (por fin ^^UU) capítulo: **Cap. 6: "The Family" y el adiós de Sakura**.

Nos despedimos todas con ternura,

Xkari18, Laura y Kina ^_^


	6. The Family y el adiós de Sakura

Cap. 6: "The Family" y el adiós de Sakura  
  
  
  
N:A: Antes de empezar, este fic está subdividido en otros capítulos, no se asusten. es que si no serían demasiado cortos por eso están dentro del mismo capítulo. ^-^  
  
Kero subió al piso de arriba, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos menos de Sakura, ya que ya lo había vivido. Al poco Kero volvió con algo en las patas: era una carta. Una carta de un color azul oscuro difuminado, en un lado estaba la misma cara que las cartas Sakura, pero la estrella era de 8 puntas, y la cara de la carta era 2 niños pequeños, parecidos a Kina y a Során, dándose la mano y sonriendo. Aquella carta se llamaba "The family".  
  
¿Una carta?- dijo Sakura. Es la carta de la familia- dijo Kero- Esta carta ha protegido a Kina desde que se ha creado. La carta- siguió Sakura- la hemos creado entre todos. Sin darnos cuenta, nuestra preocupación era tan grande... Que se convirtió en magia- cortó Kero- Esa magia salió de nuestros cuerpos y se unió, formando la carta. O sea- dijo Sakura- que se ha creado con la preocupación. Te equivocas- dijo Kero- la preocupación viene del amor que uno siente por alguien. La carta se ha creado con el amor familiar, por lo visto tiene el poder de proteger a las personas que más queremos. Pero a las personas que más queremos de la familia- dijo Sakura- En cambio, la carta "Love" protege a la persona a quien amas. No lo sabía- dijo Sakura. Ahora sí- Sakura sonrió. ¡Yo fui quién descubrió para qué servía!- dijo Kero.  
  
Sakura miró la carta y luego a todos los que estaban allí (incluso Kero) con los ojos brillantes y tiernos. Se sentía muy a gusto y se dio cuenta de que ahora podía esperar todo lo que hiciera falta y superaría todos los obstáculos que se le pudieran presentar, porque ese futuro no se lo quitaría nadie, estaba convencida de eso.  
  
Bueno, ya es hora de irse- dijo Sakura- Que os vaya muy bien todo. Lo mismo decimos- dijo Során- Gracias por todo. Las gracias os las doy yo, que me habéis animado muchísimo. Adiós Sakura- dijo Kina dándole un beso en la mejilla- Lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Y yo- Sakura se lo devolvió. ¿Vendrás a visitarnos algún día? Eso no lo sé, lo decidirá el tiempo ^^  
  
Todos estaban otra vez en el descampado. Sakura invocó la llave mágica y se dispuso a utilizar a Tiempo.  
  
Bueno, adiós Sakura- dijo Shaoran. Hasta otra- dijo Kero. Adiós- dijo Sakura. ¡¡Adiós!!- dijeron los niños a la vez. ¡¡Adiós a todos!!- cerró los ojos- ¡¡Tiempo, devuélveme a mi presente!!  
  
Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba en su habitación. Al mirar el reloj vio que solo había pasado un minuto desde que se fue, así que aún no había llegado nadie. Cogió la nota que le hizo a Kero y la rompió. "Este futuro no lo comentaré. Es mejor que llegue por sí solo" pensó. Después se tumbó en la cama, utilizar a Tiempo siempre la cansa. Por mucho que se entrene, le roba buena parte de su energía. Al poco entró Kero por la ventana.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Estaba bueno el nuevo pastel de Tomoyo, Kero? ¡¡Mmmmm!! ¡¡Era delicioso!! ¬_¬ Suerte que ibas a hablar con Eriol y no a comer. .o.UU ¿Eh? Esto. ^-^ ¡¡Te pillé!! Te conozco demasiado bien. Bueno. También he hablado con Eriol, estuvimos pensando sobre qué utilidad tiene la carta "Love". ¿A sí?- Sakura ya lo sabía, pero preguntó a ver si Kero lo había adivinado- ¿Y habéis llegado a alguna conclusión? Cómo soy muy inteligente, además de guapo y otras virtudes. ¬¬ Qué modesto eres. ¿Verdad que sí? Debería de decir mis virtudes, en lugar de callarme. Soy tan modesto. Bueno, ¿descubriste algo o no? Pues sí. He llegado a la conclusión de que la carta sirve para proteger a la persona a quien amas de cualquier cosa. La lástima es que proteja a ese mocoso . ¡Qué rabia! t_t ¡Kero!  
  
Al cabo de unas horas, llegó el padre de Sakura.  
  
¡Hola papá! ¿Has tenido un buen día? n_n ¡¡Caramba Sakura!! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así de contenta. ¿qué te ha pasado? He decidido no ponerme triste porque estoy segura que, algún día, volveré a ver a Shaoran. Estoy convencida de que vendrá. Me alegro que estés tan optimista, hija, porque tienes la misma sonrisa que tu madre. n_n Je, je, je. ¡¡¡Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing!!!- el teléfono. ¡Yo lo cojo!- dijo Sakura- ¿Sí? Casa de los Kinomoto. ¡¡Hola Sakura!! ¡Hola Tomoyo! ¿Dónde has estado esta semana? Te llamé y no contestaba nadie. Es que tuve que salir de viaje con mi madre: tenía que ir a cerrar unos negocios y aproveché para conocer algunas diseñadoras del país. Y. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Podemos quedar mañana? Sí. Entonces te lo diré cuando nos veamos. Mañana llego a Tokio. ¿Me esperarás en la salida del aeropuerto a las 10? ¿En la salida del aeropuerto? De acuerdo. Como no hay escuela. ¡Ah! Ponte bien guapa, quiero presentarte a alguien. ¿A quién? Mañana te presentaré a esa persona. Hasta mañana. Adiós Tomoyo- colgó y dijo para sí- Qué raro que sea en la salida. Y. ¿A quién me quiere presentar? Tendré que esperar. ¡Riiiiiing! ¿Diga? Casa de los Kinomoto. Hola Sakura. Hola Niska. ¿Sabes? Me ha llamado Tomoyo. A mí también. He quedado con ella mañana en el aeropuerto. Yo también he quedado con ella. ¿qué tal si quedamos nosotras antes y la esperamos juntas? Buena idea. Nos vemos 10 minutos antes de las 10. ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Adiós!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap. 7: La sorpresa de Tomoyo para Sakura  
  
Al día siguiente, tal y como acordaron, Sakura estaba en la salida del aeropuerto. Miró el reloj: faltaban 5 minutos para las 10, y Niska aún no había llegado. Se paseó mirando las tiendas de los alrededores y a las 10 en punto volvió a las puertas del aeropuerto, pero no había nadie. Vio que un avión descendía. "Debe de ser en el que viaja Tomoyo" pensó. Pasados unos minutos, salieron varios grupos de gente con maletas, pero Sakura no vio ni a Tomoyo ni a Sonomi, su madre. Miró entre la gente a ver si estaba, pero unas manos le taparon los ojos. Sonrió.  
  
Te he descubierto Tomoyo- pero las manos no la soltaron- ¡Ah! Entonces eres Niska- las manos no se movieron- ¡Eh! ¿Quién eres? ¿Ray?  
  
Sakura tiró los brazos hacia atrás, pero no consiguió tocar a nadie.  
  
¡Vale, me rindo! ¿Quién eres?  
  
Las manos la soltaron y ella se giró de inmediato para ver quien era, y se quedó atónita.  
  
E. E. Eres tú. Hola, Sakura. ¡¡Shaoran, eres tú!!- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos- ¡Por fin has vuelto! Te prometí que volvería, y he venido a cumplirla- dijo abrazándola- Sakura, perdóname. Perdí el contacto contigo porque tuve muchos problemas en Hong Kong. ¿Tuviste problemas? Así es. Pero no te preocupes, todo está solucionado y ahora estoy aquí, siento no haber contactado contigo en tanto tiempo. Shaoran, te quiero demasiado como para enfadarme contigo, demasiado- dijo llorando. No llores, Sakura. ¡Tonto, lloro de felicidad! Pues no llores, sonríe- Sakura lo hizo- Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. Echaba tanto de menos verte sonreír que casi me vuelvo loco en Hong Kong. ¿Recuerdas nuestro futuro? Eso ha sido lo que me ha dado ánimos todo este tiempo. Ahora, por fin puedo estar con lo más importante de mi vida, tú- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Sakura, te amo. Y yo a ti, Shaoran. Con toda mi alma.  
  
Se acercaron poco a poco hasta unir de nuevo sus labios en un largo y profundo beso. Por fin, después de tantos años, volvían a estar juntos, se sentían los dos en las nubes. Al separarse se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, brillantes y tiernos.  
  
¡Ay, ha sido precioso!- dijo Niska, apareciendo de repente con Ray. ¡Niska!- dijo Sakura- ¿De dónde. ¡Todo ha salido perfecto!- dijo Tomoyo, apareciendo al lado de Niska- Tal y cómo lo planeamos. ¡Un momento!- dijo Sakura- ¿Lo habíais planeado todo? Verás Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- El viaje que hice fue a Hong Kong y, por casualidad, me encontré a las hermanas de Shaoran, y gracias a ellas le encontré y pude explicarle lo decaída que estabas. Tenía previsto- dijo Shaoran- de venir dentro de 2 meses. Pero cuando Tomoyo me explicó como te sentías lo adelanté todo en 1 semana. Así que me vine con ella sin decirte nada, para darte una sorpresa. Tomoyo me llamó- dijo Niska- y me dijo que Li venía con ella, así que no quise perderme un detalle, y vine con Ray. ¡Os he hecho una foto y todo!- mostró su cámara. ¡¡Yo lo he grabado todo en vídeo desde el 1r momento!!- mostró la cámara de vídeo. ¿Eres Shaoran, verdad?- dijo Niska. Sí. Me llamo Niska y este es mi novio, Ray. Sakura nos habló muchísimo de ti, mucho gusto de conocerte. El placer es mío- dijo dando la mano a cada uno. ¿Dónde te quedarás estos días?- preguntó Sakura. Le he invitado a que se quede en mi casa hasta que encuentre una casa o un piso- dijo Tomoyo. ¡Entonces nos veremos muy a menudo!- Sakura estaba feliz.  
  
AL CABO DE UN TIEMPO:  
  
Sakura salió de la universidad y en las puertas estaba Shaoran esperándola, con un uniforme distinto al de ella.  
  
¡Hola Shaoran! ¿Cómo te fue en tu universidad? Bien, no tengo ningún problema para adaptarme. ¿Cómo te fue el examen de matemáticas? Muy bien, gracias a ti. Me explicaste los ejercicios muy bien. ¿Sabes a quién tengo en mi clase?- Sakura negó con la cabeza- A Yamazaki. ¿En serio? Sí, y sigue diciendo tantas mentiras como siempre. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? Dime. Mañana no hay clases. ¿Querrías cenar conmigo esta noche? ¡Sí, claro!  
  
POR LA NOCHE:  
  
Sakura iba muy arreglada con un precioso vestido blanco y turquesa, y un lazo en el pelo de color rosa pálido. Iba cogida del brazo de Shaoran, que iba muy elegante con una camisa azul pastel, pantalones negros y chaleco marrón. Salían de un restaurante y Shaoran se llevó a Sakura.  
  
¿A dónde vamos?- quiso saber la chica. Estamos a punto de llegar, ya lo verás.  
  
Entonces se detuvieron delante de una casa. Una casa enorme, que parecía un chalet, con el número 20 encima de la puerta.  
  
Pero. Si es. La casa que vimos en el futuro- dijo Shaoran- Hoy mismo la he acabado de pagar, y me han dado la llave. ¿De verdad? Sí. ¿Quieres verla?  
  
La casa se veía realmente grande, estaba casi vacía. El comedor no tenía más que una mesa y sillas.  
  
La mesa y las sillas las compré ayer y hoy las han traído- dijo Shaoran. ¿Qué más has comprado? Pues. La cocina ya está instalada, y tengo 1 cama para dormir y 1 armario para poder colgar algo de ropa. Poco a poco iré comprando más muebles. Fíjate, la temperatura se regula manualmente. A esta casa no le falta de nada, ¿verdad? ^-^- dijo sonriendo. Bueno. Le falta algo. Muy importante. ****_**** "Venga, ¡atrévete, Shaoran! Sabes que terminará bien, ¡tú puedes!" ¿A sí? ¿El qué? Bu. Bueno pues. Esto. *********_********* ¿Te ocurre algo? ¡Estás rojo como un tomate! ¡Nada, nada! No pasa nada. "¡Eres tonto, o ahora o nunca!" ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¡Sakura!- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué?- ella se puso casi tan roja como él. Oye. Sakura- dijo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y sacando una cajita- ¿Me. harías el honor de.?- aquí ya sacaba humo de lo rojo que estaba, el pobre- Bueno.- empezó a abrir la cajita- Sakura. ¿Te. casas. conmigo?  
  
El anillo que había dentro de la cajita era de color plateado. En el centro, tenía una tallada una estrella con un diamante en medio.  
  
Sha. ¡Shaoran!- dijo ella mientras él le ponía el anillo- ¡Qué maravilla, es precioso!- miró a Shaoran- Claro que me caso contigo, ¡te quiero más que a mi vida! Yo también, Sakura.  
  
Se miraron por un segundo y se besaron, abrazándose. Estuvieron mucho rato sin soltarse, no podían, no querían. Por fin, todos los sueños de Sakura y Shaoran estaban a punto de hacerse realidad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap. 8: Una nueva vida, se repite la historia  
  
Ha pasado un tiempo y ahora Shaoran y Sakura son los mismos chicos que vieron la primera vez que fue al futuro. Están los dos durmiendo en la misma cama y el despertador del lado de Sakura suena durante un rato, hasta que tiene que ser Shaoran quien lo pare.  
  
Sakura- le dice al oído. Mmmm.- ella se refugia bajo la almohada. ¿Por qué te has puesto el despertador? Hoy es domingo. -O- -bostezo- ¿El despertador? ¡Ah sí, es verdad!- se levanta y empieza a vestirse. ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quedaste con alguien? El viernes cogí fiesta en el "Chan" y debo recuperarlo hoy. Solo serán un par de horas. ¿Por qué cogiste fiesta? Bueno. Fui al médico porque estos días no me he encontrado bien. Deben ser los nervios de estos últimos días. ¡Y vaya nervios! ¡Por fin se acabó la universidad! Sí, tienes razón- Shaoran se levantó. Bueno, me voy. ¿Vendrás a recogerme? Eso si te dejo ir- la agarró por la cintura y le hizo cosquillas. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Para, para! ¡Ya basta!  
  
Shaoran paró, la giró, quedando los dos cara a cara, y la besó dulcemente.  
  
Buenos días- dijo él. Buenos días- ella le dio el beso en la mejilla. Mi amor, cómo te amo- le dijo a la chica. Lo sé, cariño. Yo también te amo. ¿Me piensas soltar ya? Te quiero para mí solo. ¡Anda, duerme un rato!- ella le empujó y él cayó en la cama. No empieces a meterte conmigo que llevas unos días. ¡No paras! Eso es porque estoy feliz contigo- se acercó y le dio un corto beso en la boca - ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta luego!  
  
EN EL "CHAN":  
  
Sakura estaba cerrando una puerta de la cual acababa de salir, llevando mala cara.  
  
En serio, Sakura, ¿qué te ocurre?- dijo una chica de la misma edad que Sakura, de pelo negro y ojos miel (la misma de la otra vez). Nada, de verdad. ¿Has vuelto a vomitar? Sí. Sakura, llevas más de tres meses de retraso y vomitas, te mareas. ¿No estarás.? No lo sé, Erica. El viernes me hice la prueba, pero aún no me han dicho nada. ¿Se lo has dicho a tu marido? No. ¿por? Es que. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas. Debo pasarme un momento por la clínica a ver qué me dicen. ¡Pero estás trabajando! Sólo serán 10 minutos, está aquí al lado- Sakura suplicaba con las manos- No puedo esperar a que me llamen. Entiendo. Anda, vete, pero no tardes mucho. ¡Sí!- Sakura ya salía de la puerta.  
  
Cuando volvió, al cuarto de hora de irse (¡¡eso es ir rápido!!) Sakura estaba radiante. Se acercó a la chica de antes.  
  
¡Erica, mira, mira!- enseñando unos papeles. ¿Qué ha dado el test?- miró- ¡¡¿Positivo?!! ¡¡Felicidades, Sakura!! ¡¡Gracias!! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto, chicas?- una mujer algo gorda, de ojos y pelo negro recogido en un moño, se presentó delante de ellas. Verá, jefa, es que Sakura ¡¡¡va a ser mamá!!! O_O ¡¡¿En serio?!! ¡Felicidades!- dijo abrazándola. ^___^ Muchas gracias. Por cierto, tu marido está al teléfono. Habla con él. ^_- ^-^  
  
Sakura se puso al teléfono.  
  
¡Hola Shaoran! Sakura, acaba de llamar Eriol. Resulta que. Ya lo sé. Sé perfectamente que hoy es cuando llegan los del pasado. Oye, ven antes que ellos, que debo hablar contigo. De acuerdo. Hasta ahora. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Shaoran entró en el bar y enseguida tenía a Sakura en su cuello.  
  
¿Qué haces? Me recuerdas a Mei Ling. ¡Oh, Shaoran! ¡Lo estoy! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡¡¿En serio?!! ¡Sí! ¡Sakura, esto es fantástico! ¡Qué bien!- dijo elevándola. Por eso sabía que venían los del pasado, porque era el mismo día que sabía que estaba embarazada. Entonces. Cuando hablábamos en el coche. ¡Era de esto! ¡Y cuando nos íbamos y dejábamos solos a los pequeños! Ahora se entiende todo. Shaoran, no van a tardar en llegar Eriol con los niños. Siéntate y haz ver que acabas de llegar. ¿No sería más fácil decirlo todo desde el principio? ¡Pero si así fue como ocurrió! Además, es más divertido. Muy bien, hasta ahora.  
  
Poco después entraron Eriol con Sakura y Shaoran, los del pasado, y Sakura les sirvió lo que pidieron, escondiéndose la risa tanto como podía. Cuando salieron, Sakura se disponía a cerrar su turno e irse, pero oyó un grito que provenía de la cocina.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado?- Sakura entró rápidamente. ¡Sakura!- dijo Erica- ¡Alguien ha robado todos los pasteles que acababa de sacar del horno! ¡Qué dices! Oh, no. Seguro que ha sido él.  
  
Se fue hasta una pequeña habitación donde las empleadas dejaban sus cosas. Abrió su mochila y ahí estaba Kero, terminándose un trozo de tarta, gordo como una bola.  
  
¡¡Kero!! ¡Lo sabía, te lo has comido todo! Pero es que estaban taaaaan deliciosos. *__* ¡Pues ahora vas a ir pagando todo lo que te has comido con la paga de tus golosinas! ¡No seas así, Sakura! Lo siento mucho, perdón. Precisamente ahora han venido los del pasado. Así que ya sabes: pórtate bien y ten cuidado. ¡Ni una palabra de que Shaoran y yo estamos casados, ni de que lo están Eriol y Tomoyo! ¿Entiendes? ¡¡Ni una palabra!! -_- Está bien. n_n Si te portas bien y no te vas de la lengua, olvidaré el incidente de hoy. ¿De verdad?- Kero tenía todo de estrellitas y corazoncitos. De verdad, lo prometo. Ahora metete en la mochila, que nos están esperando.  
  
Sakura se puso la mochila en la espalda con Kero dentro, y salió a reunirse con Eriol, Sakura niña, Shaoran niño y Shaoran.  
  
FIN (Eso creo)  
  
Notas de la autora (y sus amigas ^^U):  
  
¡Hola a todo el mundo! Gracias por haber leído el fic ^-^ espero que les haya gustado.  
  
¡A mi me ha gustado mucho! ^-^  
  
¡¡Y a mí!! ^^  
  
^^ ¿En serio? Gracias por decírmelo.  
  
Al final lo hiciste larguito, vaya diferencia con los otros ^^U ¡Pero éste es el que más me ha gustado!  
  
¡Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella!  
  
****n_n**** ¡Qué feliz me hacéis!  
  
XDDDDD  
  
¡Kina, vaya una estás hecha! XDDD  
  
Bueno, ya tenemos que despedirnos, no hay más capítulos.  
  
/_\ ¡Nooooooo!  
  
Con lo que me gustaaaan. ;_; ¡Snif!  
  
U.U Algún día tenía que terminarlo, no os pongáis así. T_T  
  
¿Pero harás más, verdad? ;___;  
  
Bueno. Si me salen ideas. Escribiré alguno más ^^  
  
¡¡¡Uy, qué bien!!!! ^_____^  
  
¡¡¡SIIIIIIIISIISISISIII!!! *_______*  
  
"Vaya par" ^-^UUUUUUUUUUUUUU Pues a partir de ahora. ¡¡Seréis mis ayudantes!! ¿Qué os parece? ^__^ "Al final les cogí cariño ^^UUU"  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! ¡¡¡YO KERO AYUDAR!!! *__________*  
  
¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN!!! ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO AYUDAR!!! *_________*  
  
¡¡Je, je, je, ,je!! n_n Estas chicas. Bueno, pues despedidnos.  
  
Queremos darles las gracias por haber leído el fic de nuestra amiga y por los mails de apoyo que recibimos n_n  
  
¡Sí! Menos mal que no nos enviaron virus ni bombas. ^^  
  
¡Ni verduras y legumbres! uu^^uu Eso ya me extraña más. ^^UU En todo caso, esperamos que les haya gustado (aunque sólo sea un poquitín ^.^) y que lo hayan pasado bien leyéndolo (yo al menos sí, escribiéndolo :-P).  
  
¬_¬UU Cómo eres.  
  
^^UUUUUU ¿Acaso dije algo malo? Bueno, mis Emilios son: kina.vero@andorra.ad y kina_vero@hotmail.com Si quieren decir algo, resolver dudas.  
  
¡Y hacer una buena amiga! ^^ Así la conocí yo. n_n  
  
****^-^**** Xkari18, vas a conseguir que me vuelva como Shaoran, más roja que blanca.  
  
XDDD Ya que tanto te gusta.  
  
¬¬ ¡Mira quién lo dice!  
  
*****^^***** Vale, me callo.  
  
XDDD ¡Vaya trío que somos!  
  
¡Razón que tienes! ^^ Bueno, queridos lectores, ya nos vamos y esperamos volver a vernos pronto. ¡¡Atte!!  
  
¡¡Adiós, hasta la próxima!!  
  
¡Adiós y que lo pasen bien!  
  
Xkari18 Laura Kina ^_^ 


End file.
